Hermaeus Mora (Quest)
The Shrine of Hermaeus Mora is located in the northwest most point of the Jerall Mountain range, directly west of Cloud Ruler Temple. Prerequisite In order to obtain this quest, the Hero must have completed all of the other daedric quests. In addition, they also must have advanced to the Blood of the Daedra segment of the main quest and be level 20+. The quest involves capturing souls from each of the ten races using a special soul gem and spell given by Hermaeus Mora. A good idea is to keep Umbra instead of returning it and carry a lot of soul gems. Walkthrough The Hero must use a special given Black Soul Gem and special Soul Trap spell called Mora's Soul Trap provided by Hermaeus Mora to capture an NPCs soul. The following is a list of suggested NPCs for each race: *Altmer (High Elf); Marauder Battlemage, Vampire Patriarch, Vampire Matriarch, Vampire Sorcerer, Vampire Witchhunter, Necromancer, Conjurer. *Argonian; Marauder Archer. *Bosmer (Wood Elf); Bandit Bowman, Vampire Acrobat, Vampire Archer, Vampire Thief, Adoring Fan, worshippers at the Shrine of Sanguine. *Breton; Bandit Hedge Wizard, Conjurer, Conjurer Adept, Necromancer, Necromancer Adept, Vampire Agent, Vampire Mage, Vampire Spellsword. *Dunmer (Dark Elf); Vampire Pilgrim, Bandit Bowman. *Imperial; Marauder Archer, Marauder Warlord, Vampire Monk, Vampire Sorcerer, Lord Lovidicus from Origin of the Gray Prince quest, worshippers at Meridia's Shrine. *Khajiit; Bandit, Highwayman. *Nord; Marauder, Marauder Warlord, Vampire Barbarian, Vampire Bard, Vampire Knight. *Orc; Adventurer, Agronak gro-Malog of the Arena, Black Brugo, Marauder, Marauder Warlord, worshippers at Malacath's Shrine. *Redguard; Vampire Rogue, Vampire Scout, Bandit, Bandit Ringleader, worshippers at Molag Bal's Shrine. Alternate walkthrough If the arena quest line hasn't been started yet, go to the arena and become a combatant. During the fights in the arena every race will appear at least once. One can simply capture every fighter's soul during the fights. If the Hero has a high security skill, a high sneak skill, and does not care for moral practices, one can always break into various houses and murder the designated target. One can also do this to a lone person outside, preferably at night. The victims will not seem to notice that they have been soul trapped and can easily be killed without being detected. Collecting the reward After collecting all souls, return to the shrine and Hermaeus Mora will reward the Hero with the Oghma Infinium, a book that increases several skills by ten levels. Journal Trivia *If there is difficulty recognizing the races of the NPCs and using a PC, use the console to help determine the race. See Recognizing races for more information. *Easy way: Go to other Daedric Shrines and get the souls the worshipers there. No bounty will be incurred as the Shrines are far from any guards. A bounty will be incurred if an Imperial Legion Forester is nearby, however. Bugs * If Hermaeus Mora's soul trap is used on the same enemy twice, the spell will not work anymore. **Solution: Use the soul trap repeatedly on an item until the sound can be heard and the spell will work again.